1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to ergoline esters, to a process for their preparation and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Discussion of the Background:
Naturally occurring ergot alkloids have been known and used pharmaceutically for many centuries. Naturally occurring ergot alkloids are derivatives of lysergic acid and exhibit profound physiological activity on the nervous system. Synthetic ergot alkloid derivatives can be prepared and have a modified lysergic acid structural framework. There is a continuing need for additional synthetic ergot derivatives which exhibit pharmacological activity in the nervous system and which are useful for treating nervous system disorders.